petronascityfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivan Benotsky
Ivan Benotsky was a well-known criminal from Paradox Country. Ivan Benotsky came to Petronas City in April 2012, where he wanted to steal from Kvaks, but was killed by James Robinson. History Ivan's early life is unknown at the time. He became a well-known criminal in his life, and was wanted in several countries, including Paradox Country and Thrathira. Ivan had a problem with Lorgo, and it is very possible that he worked with Vito Mancione on several occasions. A Business in Bukhar In summer 2010, Ivan's men approached Vito Mancione, and Vito gave them money for drugs. However, he didn't get the drugs at the time. talking to Benotsky.]]Instead, he had a deal with Ivan's men, that in a few days, when Ivan will be passing near Bukhar Village, Benotsky will give Vito's son Lorgo the drugs promised. That night, when Ivan was passing near the village, he was stopped by Vito Mancione's son, Lorgo. Lorgo had a sword, and was surprised because Ivan had grey skin. Ivan explained that the reason behind his grey skin is a "long story", and he didn't want to talk about it at the time. When Lorgo asked him about drugs, Ivan refused to give the drugs to Lorgo, saying he doesn't have the drugs. Lorgo was upset, and wanted to hurt Ivan, but Ivan said that if he kills him, he will be dead soon. After Ivan's men called Ivan, Benotsky left Lorgo, who was really upset because Ivan tricked him. Petronas City Back to the Past In Back to the Past, Ivan's story in Petronas City was seen. When he arrived to Petronas City, after a small job in Bukhar Village, it was a dark, rainy night, and Ivan told his men to ungroup, and not to stay in hotels. Ivan told his men to stay in random people's houses. Ivan then went to see the city, and then saw Tomislav Jantol, who told him his name was Thomas Jontral. Ivan talked to Tomislav, and soon, since Tomislav was a nice person, Ivan moved to Tomislav's house. Few days later, again in the night, Tomislav went out to take a walk. Ivan decided to leave his house, since he heard he was wanted, so he hid in an empty skyscraper, built by Kukac Cacuk about a year ago. The Mission In April 2012, DEP Agency from Petronas City hired James Robinson to find and kill Ivan, who was a wanted criminal. Ivan was at the time in Bukhar Village, but soon left the village. He then arrived to Petronas City, where he met Tomislav Jantol, and even slept in Tomislav's house for some time. Ivan wanted to steal from Kvaks, who had a vault in the city. After some time, Ivan left Tomislav without saying anything, possibly because DEP Agency heard that he was in the city, and that he wanted to steal from Kvaks. Ivan then moved to Kukac Cacuk's Unfinished Skyscraper, and he slept on the last floor. Soon, Chuck Testa was arrested, and people thought Chuck was actually Ivan. One day, James Robinson went to Kukac's skyscraper, where Ivan was, and while James was talking to him, Ivan went to the top of the skyscraper. At the top, he came near the edge, because James Robinson was after him. He didn't know that James was a mutant with strong legs. James jumped from the top, holding Ivan. Ivan died from the fall, but James survived. Ivan's body was given to the private undertaker, Frančesko Tijelotvor, who took the organs from Ivan's body. Ivan was then buried on Petronas Cemetary. Legacy Masker's Battle In Masker's Battle, Ivan was seen very briefly in a flashback of The Mission, moments before his death. Back to the Past Ivan's men, who stayed in Petronas City after his death, learned about Ivan's killer (James Robinson), many months after Ivan's death, in November 2012. At that time, they decided to attack and kill James Robinson, however, they were caught, and one of them even died. Trivia *In the past, Lorgo had a problem with Ivan, and it is very likely that the two met on only one occasion. When Helliar returned to the city after he faked his death, he looked like Ivan a bit, and he was seen by Lorgo. Lorgo then told him that he "should've killed him in the woods", and decided to chase Helliar. *Ivan was a well-known criminal. Appearances *''The Mission'' *''Masker's Battle'' (Seen briefly in a flashback) *''A Business in Bukhar'' *''Back to the Past'' Gallery 2012-04-18_13.03.27.png|Ivan shortly before his death. Category:Mafia Category:Criminals Category:Dead Characters